Pyar Hi Toh Hai
by shiniya
Summary: Its a DAREYA story based on Bold Theme..Don't read it If u Guys Handle this kind of Stuff..Thank You KSarah For UR Support on this ficton...For more info juz peep in...
1. Chapter 1

_Its a night_

 _A girl writing her dairy:_

I was burning under the constant gaze of him, the way he smiled at me made me forget who I am.

I blushed thinking what would come and to what we are nearing, my mind and every nerves in my body were shouting 'this is wrong' but only my heart knew it 'this is right, this is just the right time!

I knew he did not hide anything from me, it's just about the circumstances that made us stand here. We were, are and will be destined together but he's bound with some promises as well.

He has a certain responsibility to fulfill to which I will not object. But today is our night and I want to completely submerge into him.

was taking slow steps towards me making Me halt on my place and I cannot go further back as I was already facing the glass which was showing me the beautiful necklace road surrounded by the water body and the tall buildings, that's what Mumbai is famous for!

As he faced my back so I was totally unaware of what's happening in his mind, his touch on my bare back felt as if thousand candles were lit inside my belly, there was a fire in my belly!

His innumerable kisses on my back is just 'feel the moment' thing.

He pulled me by my naked waist, I literally was having goosebumps on my body when his cold hands rubbed off my snow colored waist.

He traced his hands over my shoulders and said huskily near my ear" wear saree often, you look lovely"

I simply blushed to his statement, and he could see my red face through the glass..

He unhooked my blouse and my heart was thumping faster than usual, but I calmed it and smiled as this is making me insanely feel good.

'but this is wrong, he is married 'poked my mind.' this is bliss, pure bliss it cannot be wrong' claimed my heart.

While my heart and mind were fighting, I decided to Ignore it and live in the moment'

He got rid off my blouse and eyed my br*** with such a lovable eyes that I just could live for a 10000 lives with him.

Yes I am having an affair with him, very soon this world will give me nasty names after all He is married and Alia doesn't have any defects.

Yes Alia, she is the wife of multi billionaire . They have a 2 yr old daughter Ruhi.

Alia is a perfect wife, mother and everything that a husband needs in his wife, but this word perfect is too good...isn't!

And I am the other woman in his life, but I don't consider it like that! It's just the destiny that has kept me where I am today.

I don't care about what the people will think, I will only do what my heart says! Because all my Life I listened to my mind and that has made me unhappy.

Yes I agree that I am having an affair with , and this is not a regular affair, it's a love..n smiles n says"PYAR HI TOH HAI"yeh uss din se is din tak aur marte dam tak...

Flashback

When He meets his Her….

It was a regular morning at malhotra mansion located at the most expensive neighborhoods of South Mumbai, where a man getting up from his giant round bed while wearing his shirt..

He looks at the figure of a lady sleeping besides him and gives a smile, a faint smile whilsts she also looks at him

Alia:" Baby please go and see if Ruhi got up or not " whimpered

He:"yeah i will go and see" Said politely

He quickly freshened up and wear plain jeans along with red shirt, he gelled his hair perfectly...he really doesn't look like a married

Yes He and alia were married for 3 yrs and they have a beautiful daughter of 2 yrs.. who really looks like a princess..

Indeed she is the princess of him, he can do anything for her...if at all she cries due to some person.. then that 'person' would always be on a runaway to a new city...that's how much possessive he is for his baby.. his Ruhi...Ruhi is his everything...

Already he has kept half of his property on her name...wow! So technically Ruhi malhotra is the most youngest and richest person in the world...

Although He is 28 yrs.. but he doesn't look like that.. he doesn't look like a married man at all... He is the sole heir of malhotra Industries all across the world.. and he doesn't even show it off..like other billionaires'

He does charity.. but he never lets a third person know of it... he believes that fame destroys our life...indeed that is true!

On a professional front he is a great businessman.. he's counted as the top most industrialist by the Forbes. His parents live along with him.. he has lovely parents Mukesh and Sulekha Malhotra.. who love him like anything...

His parents consider him as an inspiration itself.. as according to them.. He defines 'inspiration' after all why not? when he completed his MBA at London business school at 22.. he took over Malhotra industries and in a short span of 3 yrs...he made it to the top in the country from 10…

He made Malhotra Empire climb 10 ladders of success in a span of just 3 yrs..

Mukesh Malhotra and Kabir dhawan, both of them help Him in his business...whereas Sulekha malhotra has her own boutique.. that she runs along with her daughter in law Alia

Kabir dhawan let me just say only one word for him, and ie 'true friend' He shared everything with Kabir and vice versa... calls him 'savior' sometimes.. because he always with his witty ideas helps ...kabir knows in and out of .. he also knows that DOESN'T LOVE ALIA...yes it's true that doesn't love alia.. but it is also true that he's trying his level best to love her.. but is not able to! it's like some unknown force is stopping him from loving alia..

never had an romantic interest towards her.. he never felt any sexual attraction towards alia., but he did make 'love' oops! sorry he did sleep with alia just for the sake of keeping the marriage in action.

and alia had a low-key only important people were invited...They had an arranged marriage and had not even one reason to say no to alia because she is a perfect lady sometimes percect is too much…

Alia mom and sulekha( mom) are such a great friend so as mukesh( dad) and alia's father

came towards her princess and held her in his arms... she smiling kicked his face.. with her legs.. making him release a chuckle...

:"So Ru ko masti sujh rahi hai" said after ticking Ruhi.. and making her giggle as well."come Ru it's bubbly bubbly time(bathing time). We will make bubbles in the water tub.. and make you take bath in that.. my Ru loves it right..." whispered .. like a baby...

After having a beautiful bubbly bath.. Ruhi felt very rrfreshed..she is very happy.. and she was clapping her hands...to the full extent...that she could possibly do...

too was contended seeing his baby.. very relaxed and refreshed...he made Ruhi ready into a beautiful pink frock along with pink socks and barbie shoes.. and she was looking super cute in that outfit...

He placed his daughter's ever so loving toy train in front of her.. so that she can play... while he went to the breakfast table...

He saw that alia was looking into a fashion magazine and she was discussing some points with sulekha..

He nodded in frustration.. and came to the breakfast table..he greeted to his family.. who were present at the breakfast table.. and started to eat...

Alia quipped in between," You are 5 mins 21 secs late" He looked at alia and said " alia, i was with Ruhi..i go her ready and i pampered her.. so isliye late hogaya."

Suddenly alia poked," but , i told you right the time to pamper and make Ruhi ready should be done within 20 mins.."

To which He snapped," alia,woh hamari beti hai.. Andmujhe acha lagta hai uske saath khelna.. so i don't like to follow your stupid rules when it comes to Ruhi.. and i have said this a million times."

Sulekha thought to lighten the moment and said,"Beta,Nashta karlo,Office bhi jana hai na.

He smiled to his mom and did his breakfast...he was about to go to work.. but he recollected something.. and said," alia aj Ruhi ko vaccinations k liye le jaana mat bhulna"

Alia nodded her head and He headed to his office.. along with mukesh..

and mukesh sat in their latest car and drove off to Malhotra Industries.. Well coming to .. he's really a cool boss... he knows the disadvantages of professional attires so he told everyone in the office that they can anything they want to... but it should be decent enough...

On the other hand, at Malhotra mansion...

Sulekha:"alia, Tum aur mere beta Ruhi ko leke itna argue karte ho.. and common alia woh tum dono ki beti hai.. so you guys have to spend maximum time on her..." said sulekha to alia.. who was busy reading the magazine...

Alia looked at her surprisingly and said, "mom, you know right i love timings in my life and i just cannot compromise on that."

Sulekha sighed and said,"tumse toh argue karna bhi bekar hai beta..acha chalo boutique chalte hai."

alia smiled and they both made their way to the boutique which was attached to the Malhotra mansion itself...

and his father reached their rooms and started to work on the project.. ! He's known to be a very understanding person.. he even forgives the person who's done mistake more than once...

But he's very smart.. he comes to know.. who's lying and who's not.. after all there's a term known as experience which cannot go wrong...

pulled his receiver and dialed his secretary's number..." , come to my cabin immediately.."

Mr lyer is 's personal favorite secretary of ... n He likes him because he's a tamilian and he brings idlis in his lunches..

loves southern food very much... he eats it by heart...

:"So, Mr lyer what happened to the post of our Marketing head" asked curiously...

Mr lyer:"Sir, an interview is scheduled after an hour" came an immediate reply from Mr lyer, to which just smiled.n there's a candidate for the interview "

: "ok send in" said concentrating on his work while sipping his favorite espresso cold coffee.

Girl:"sir, don't drink cold coffee it's bad for lungs as it has more amount of caffeine than a regular hot coffee " said a female voice which distracted him and he shifted his gaze from his laptop to the female...

:"And who are you" asked a curiously

Girl:"sir I am ….to be continues

* * *

It's a bold theme which consist extra marital stuff and bold stuff

Here I mention Main lead as and female lead as Girl…

So u guys have to decide the names of male & female lead..

Decide and review or pm me based on votes i decide there name...

* * *

Note: Ignore spelling mistakes plz….

till den **See ya n Tc**

Stay reading, Stay happy

Love Love ❤️


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-4

Girl:" sir I am Shreya Sharma, I am here for the interview for the Marketing head position"

Daya looked at her and was astonished "she is looking cute" he thought but he maintained his bossy tone and said "you are here for the interview And you are telling me to not drink this? How dare you"

Shreya smiled nervously and said " but sir I told this for your good only na if you drink more caffeine then you have to use oxygen mask to breathe after you turn 50+ do you want that? Sir your face is soo good looking, do you really want to hide your face by a mere oxygen mask"Daya laughed heartily, he was smiling like a fool in fact he himself didn't know when he laughed this much and Shreya admired his laugh..

She thought" he's looking like a killer, wow Purvi is right Daya malhotra indeed is very hot and dashing"

Daya came back to his senses and asked "you are here for the interview right?"

Shreya:'Yes' answered a nervously.

Daya:"and you are here talking about cold coffee" he said again but this time he controlled his laugh, which he couldn't control it for long after seeing her pouty face

He again laughed off due to which she got pissed off

Shreya:"Mr malhotra, you can't laugh at me like this " she snapped angrily whilst he gulped his saliva after seeing her mood

Daya:"sorry" he mumbled and she smiled to it.

Shreya:"So lets start the interview" she said but he was confused and asked I am Supposed to say this line right?" They looked at each other and again bursted into laughter

After controlling it Daya said "ok finally, let me take your interview"

Daya:" so I am going to ask you 3 questions that's it?"

Shreya:"but please don't ask me from my college books because I was an average student and now I forgot about it" said a confused Shreya and Daya this time laughed out loud and said "you are so funny Shreya"

Shreya:"but i was serious sir" said a confusly

Daya:"ok.. i am going to ask you 3 questions and your job is based on that answers, ok.." asked Daya..

Shreya:" shoot" replied Shreya confidently..yet some sweat beads were seen on her forehead, indicating that she is still nervous...

Daya: so on what section of people should we base our market on?

Shreya: on middle class people, because our country's larger section of the people are working class i mean middle class people..and they do the action.

Daya: hmm..impressive...

Shreya gave a victorious smile to him.. and he just chuckled seeing her childishness..

Daya: so your next question is, suppose you are determining the prices for Bathing gel, and you are asked to quote different prices for different section of people.. then how would you do that?

Shreya: well..for lower middle class people i would decrease the amount of the bathing gel, but at the same time i will also decrease quantity.. similarly for upper class people i would increase the quantity and increase the price as well.. because we always tend to think about lower middle class people.. we always fail to think about rich people.. and rich people have come to that stage because of their hard work.. we should also value their money...

Daya was super impressed with her answer... and said, " well done Shreya, now time for the most difficult question...are you ready..?"Stress marks were getting formed on Shreya's forehead.. and she asked," before asking the question, can i drink this water" indicating at the bottle of water that was kept on Daya's table.. for Daya..

He laughed closing his lips and said " go ahead.."

Shreya gulped the water in one go.. and said "yes you may ask"

Daya:: so this is very difficult question? Define 'trust' and 'loyalty'

Shreya thought for a while and answered,"trust is given and loyalty is _**earned.."**_

Daya looked at her and smiled fully... she replied to his smile by widening her lips furthermore.

Daya:"Ms Shreya Sharma your job is confirmed as a marketing head at Malhotra Industries, here's your contract.." spoke Daya after getting up from his chair..

Shreya:"thanks a lot sir, for giving me this job." squealed Shreya happily...she took her phone and asked.." do you mind if i take a selfie with you"

Daya was really amused with her... he immediately replied a 'yes' not wanting to make her mood go super bad..don't know why but he felt like this is really not his heart is wishing for...

So he stood behind her for a selfie.. and happily posed for it...After their oops! 'her' selfie sessions... Shreya was about to go.. but Daya called her and she turned..and raised her eyebrows.. indicating 'what?'

Daya:"call me Daya, Shreya and from tmrw onwards please wear something like jeans-top, may be one piece or Indian suit.. but please don't wear this long skirt..." said Daya and that too NERVOUSLY.. yup Daya was nervous and that too for the first time in his life... with an unknown girl.. well technically known for like 20 mins may be!

Shreya:"why Daya isn't it not looking good?" asked a curious Shreya…

Daya:" no no.. you are looking cute in this " said Daya.. making her give a blushy smile and he himself bit his lip...n he continues"but.. you know Shreya this is looking so odd as if you are going for party..i mean if this was short skirt.. it would have ok.. but know clients come and they will think you as if you are some kind of a princess." Daya said those nervously without meeting the gaze of Shreya... but she smiled at him and said," don't worry Daya.. actually my friend gave me this.. to wear because she thought that i will be interviewed by your wife Mrs Aliya malhotra..."

Now it was Daya's turn to raise the eyebrow... she giggled for a little time and said," Actually she thought that your wife works here too."

Daya:"no she doesn't and that is why this is the best place for me.. as i am not bound by any rules..." spoke Daya effervescently...

Although Shreya found it quite funny, but she chucked it off and said, "Daya.. i will wear regular attires don't worry.. and have a nice day.."

Daya saw her till his eyes could reach.. and smiled to himself...'she is different' said Daya to himself.. after she is gone from his sight...he further thought," i still can't believe she made me laugh like lunatic.. in like 3 yrs...Thank you Ms Shreya Shrama.."

Daya sat on his reclined chair that he got from Poland.. actually alia got that.. as she wanted Daya to have that feel as a boss...

Alia is a girl who always sees class, style and all those fancy stuff that only rich people could define !

Alia is 27 yrs old.. she loves her work very much.. i.e fashion designing...she designs for the celebrities and she get's praised for that..

Alia loves fame.. she knows that she cannot become an actor or dancer because of her own set of rules...but she anyhow wanted to become famous! she really wanted that people should know her...

Therefore, she chose this fashion designing profession! clothes were always her bae.. when she was small she used to remove her frustration on clothes by stitching it and creating different designs on it..damn! she just loved it…

Alia loved Daya dearly and Daya knows that in and out...he knows that she is very possessive about him... but it's just that he cannot love her... don't know why? Alia loves Daya dearly and she definitely is not trying to control him.. it's just that she has the habit of following time in her life.. so she always tells Daya to follow the time... but Daya never listens to her..

Alia is just too perfect for Daya! she is too perfect for not so perfect Daya...and Daya tried a lot to love her…

 **At his office...**

Daya was thinking about his life.. before marriage.. like how happy he was! and now.. he is just a 'married man' well thinking about this word 'married' he was feeling very unusual.. very odd.. but the day he came 'father'.. he was happy.. yes he was and that too inside out...

He went back to his memory lane and remembered the day, he's become father.. such a proud moment it was for Mr Malhotra.. he got promoted to a father post...he was madly happy... he gave an enormous amount of raise to all his employees...which none of the boss could give to his workers...

The first year of his marriage according to him was boring and dull.. but after Ruhi came in his life.. he seemed to enjoy it... he was living a peaceful life.. certainly not a happy one though...

Ruhi brought a ray of hope in his monotonous life... she was daddy's girl more than her mumma...it was the word 'dad' that she uttered first...alia never had any complains about it…

Daya was about to take the expresso cold coffee from his table...when he remembered Shreya's words "Sir, cold coffee contains a lot more caffine than normal one's, s pleasse don't drink it.. it will harm your lungs.."

He smiled to himself.. and said " she was so different and carefree.. she was like a cold wave amidst the hot desert...which can be ignored.. but yet it's presence can be felt..."

He thought to himself," ok, so Mr Malhotra, from now on no cold coffee.. because it's bad for lungs.. and i certainly don't wanna wear that oxygen mask when i will turn 50..

It was so unusual...alia told him 105 times to quit cold coffee.. but he never did it.. and now by just one meeting with Shreya.. he's changed!

He kept thinking about his new marketing head.. even before joining...the was she pouted.. the way she laughed and the way she screamed in happiness after getting all 3 questions correct...like a third grade kid gets happy after his grades...

Daya's mind was captured by Shreya and he for not once tried stopping to think about her...

A knock on the door brought Daya out of his trance and he said 'come in'

came and informed him about the conference with the foreign delegates.. soon enough Daya went to his meeting and made his mind occupied..with his meetings and presentations..

On the other part of the city.. Shreya reached her house.. she lives with her best friend Purvi...

Purvi also has her own small rented boutique.. and she designs traditional work..she's quite known in Bandra for her Indian attires...

Shreya and Purvi were no childhood friends, in fact they hailed from different corners of the country.. one was from Bangalore and the other was from Chattisgarh..they shared only one thing in common and that was from Chattisgarh..they shared only one thing in common and that was their dreams.. their dreams to earn money and respect in the city of dreams!

Shreya only has her aims in this life... and her chacha chachi... who really love Shreya..

Purvi's parents didn't support her so she ran away to mumbai.. to follow her dreams..Purvi was determined to make her parents proud... and make them accept her with their high heads...

Shreya just wants to earn enough so that she can remove the mortgage on her chacha's land.. that he's done for to send Shreya to college...she is simple and wants to lead a simple life..

She never wanted any fancy things... a hot cup of chai and vada pav just makes her day...while seeing the stars at night ends her day...

She doesn't want to have any prince charming in her life... she just want to earn enough so that she can have a good life.. a tension free life...

So Shreya came to her house along with some sweets...she rang the So Shreya came to her house along with some sweets...she rang the door bell many times... she was getting super excited to share this news with her Puru...

"Puru jaldi darwaza khol" shouted Shreya.. " aarahi hoon baba" said a frustrated Purvi..

when Purvi opened the door.. Shreya hugged her tightly... all of Purvi's frustration flew away when she felt a happy Shreya on her shoulder.. indeed she was happy.. like very happy..Shreya's joy knew no bounds.. when she shared her with the information of landing a job at Malhotra industries and that too as a marketing head..

Purvi took her in a tight embrace and said, " chal hum mandir chalte hain.. sab kuch matarani ne karwaya hain" to which Shreya also nodded and said "yes let's go."

Soon, it was getting darker.. so Daya quickly went to his home.. to see his angel, his Ruhi!

Daya reached his house and saw his jaan, playing with her favorite toy train.. "ooh! how i wish i could see this in the morning" thought Daya.. whose stress immediately took the form of happiness...

After all daughters are father's possession and Daya is no different...he went towards his baby and hugged her tightly...

His baby was so much for him, we could say that Ruhi is the one who gave 'hope' to Daya that he could love Alia if he tried a night Daya before sleeping just thinks about Alia and tries a lot to connect his heart with hers.. but he's unable to _"A man must love only 2 women in his life, one is who gives him birth and second is who gives his child a birth"_

Daya played with Ruhi for some time, its like a stressbuster for him.

He loves his daughter uncontrollably!

Ruhi soon started crying panicking Daya, he cannot bear even a drop of tear on his baby's face..such was his fatherly love!

He checked her temperature and was shocked to know that she was running a high temperature!

He took her to his bedroom and called the doctor immediately,

Dr suresh, his family doctor came within no time and tested Ruhi!

Dr suresh: Daya I told you to bring Ruhi to the clinic to finish her vaccination right?

Daya: yes uncle I know that, in fact I told this to Alia before going to office... did she not come to the clinic?

Dr suresh: no, Mrs Malhotra didn't come, in fact my medical assistant called her to remind her appointment but she didn't lift the call.

Daya was shocked! "Alia didn't take Ruhi to the doctor" he thought"how on earth can she be so careless" he thought again!

Daya: uncle is Ruhi fine now? Asked a concerned Daya!

Dr suresh: yeah don't worry I have given her the remaining vaccinations and she is perfectly good, her fever will go automatically and she will feel drowsy for a day, so will sleep a lot!

Daya: thanks a lot uncle!

Dr suresh patted his shoulder and proceeded towards his home

Daya changed Ruhi into something comfortable and fed her baby food... so that she could sleep peacefully!

After she slept, Daya changed himself into something light and decided to talk to alia...he was really mad at alia.." how come she can ignore Ruhi's vaccination?" he thought!

At that time alia entered her bedroom, and saw that Ruhi is sleeping on the bed.. she fumed.. she didn't like this change at all..

Alia:"Daya i told you to not bring Ruhi in this room right? i told you to make her sleep in her own room isn't it?" snapped an angry alia..

Daya: "you should really be ashamed of yourself, you are calling yourself a mother of Ruhi..." Daya said those lines in a high pitch tone...

Alia looked at him and figured out that something is definitely wrong...

Daya: don't give me that looks.. alia.. i told you in the morning to take Ruhi to the doctor for the vaccinations... but why didn't you?

This time his tone was very sharp and strong...alia got scared seeing his tone and she said..." Daya.. i forgot about it..." She defended herself...

Daya:"forgot! really alia.." sarcasm was clearly heard in his voice. alia.. because of your negligence Ruhi was having fever... thankfully i called uncle and he gave vaccinations..

He continued further by asking," if you cannot handle Ruhi's responsibility.. then why did you nod your head in the morning...?"

Alia:"Daya today i was really busy, 2 of the celebrities came and they ate my head... into designing their dress for the fashion show.. and i got really busy in that as mom also was not there..." quipped alia…

Daya: alia.. then you could have told me by calling or messaging... but no! you chose to simply ignore our daughter... such a careless mom you are alia! just for your work you have ignored Ruhi?

Alia: Daya.. i am not a careless mom.. it's just that for me my career comes first.. and i want to prioritize that ! I am fashion designer then i am a mom…

Daya got angry again... and asked," if that was the case, why did you even give Ruhi birth? if you are career oriented woman why did you decide to get pregnant with a year of our marriage?"

Alia:"because of you Daya... because of you..."said almost in tears...

Daya:"now don't blame me.. i never said you to get pregnant... in fact i have always told you to do whatever you like to do!"

Alia:"Daya.. you never loved me! even after a year of our marriage.. I was very frustrated! i was very low! i thought of doing drugs.. but my friend told me to have a baby.. I told her that i am not ready... and i really don't wanna have baby for the next 10 yrs as my career is important for me... but she told me that only baby can create impending love between us!" sobbed alia while saying this!

Daya laughed sarcastically and said, " didn't your friend tell you to also love and cherish your baby"

Alia looked at him and voiced," Daya.. i really love you and i can do anything for you...and this baby is the proof of our love..."

Daya:"wrong alia, Ruhi is not the proof of our love you were very stubborn to pop her out of your tummy" and he also spoke," but this is the best thing that you have done out of your stubbornness"

Daya:"alia, i like you the way we are and we are meant to be together.. because of our daughter, we have to stay together for our daughter... So at least be a wonderful mom!" Daya told politely...

Alia felt very bad when Daya said that Ruhi is out of her stubbornness, he was right! but alia wasn't able to see that truth...

"Daya... i have a plan" quivered alia..

"what plan?" questioned Daya...

* * *

 _ **So what's alia's plan ..?**_

Note: Ignore spelling mistakes plz….

till den **See ya n Tc**

Stay reading, Stay happy

Love Love ❤️


End file.
